The present invention relates to a noise reduction apparatus, an audio input apparatus, a wireless communication apparatus, and a noise reduction method.
A noise cancelling function (a noise reduction apparatus) is known for reducing noise components carried by a voice signal so that a voice sound can be clearly listened.
In a known noise cancelling function, a noise signal obtained based on a sound picked up by a sub-microphone for use in picking up mainly noise sounds is subtracted from a voice signal obtained based on a sound picked up by a main microphone for use in picking up mainly voice sounds, thereby reducing noise components carried by the voice signal. However, the known noise cancelling function does not work well in an environment of high noise level.
Therefore, the known noise cancelling function does not satisfy a demand for high quality of a voice sound, for example, in communication using a wireless communication apparatus in an environment of high noise level.